Conventionally, an electronic stereoscopic imaging display system of a twin-lens stereoscopic view system has been proposed, exhibited and sold. Moreover, in some areas, it seems that a stereoscopic television broadcasting has already been started.
In these conventional electronic stereoscopic imaging and displaying systems, since different systems for every types of devices are used in a mixed manner, it is necessary to adjust images, such as to shift images or the like, on the display side (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In recent years, even in the case of a hyper stereo camera that is a minor system in the electronic stereoscopic photography field also, an attempt has been made to provide a computerized system thereof and a technique for acquiring optimal stereoscopic images by adjusting the distance between left and right units in accordance with a subject distance at the time of capturing images has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
Moreover, on the contrary to the above-mentioned “hyper stereo camera”, a micro stereo camera for use in image-capturing a close-up subject, which has its distance between optical axes set smaller than the interpupillary distance of a human has also been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 3).